chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Sensei
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Sensei is the ninth episode in season two, which aired on December 1, 2008. It is the twenty-second episode overall. Synopsis Casey becomes too emotionally involved with a mission, when he finds out that his sensei Ty Bennett (Carl Lumbly) is now a rogue agent. Meanwhile, Awesome's parents Honey (Morgan Fairchild) and Woody (Bruce Boxleitner) make a surprise visit to plan the wedding. Elsewhere, Emmett holds an employee of the month contest, but the staff have other plans. Full Plot Chuck is still reeling from the discovery that his ex-girlfriend Jill was a Fulcrum agent and goes on a mission to take his mind of off his shock. Casey gets a shock of his own when he finds out that his sensei Ty Bennett (guest star Carl Lumbly), who taught him everything he knows, is now one of the most wanted rogue agents. While Sarah and Casey go staking out for Bennett, coincidentally, the latter's old sensei shows up at Buy More, having determined that Casey works there from the pen he was stabbed with. Chuck manages to convince him that Casey is out, before tailing him. Unfortunately, he is captured and placed in Bennett's car. Sarah and Casey managed to intercept him and rescue Chuck but Bennett gets away. It then becomes clear that Casey may be too emotionally involved to continue with the mission and General Beckman locks him in Castle. However, that is not enough to bar Casey, who tricks Chuck into determining the location of Bennett's dojo, before handcuffing him to a railing in Orange Orange, placing the key and his cell phone on a nearby table, to keep him from interfering. After several fruitless attempts to get them, Chuck manages to snag his phone and call Sarah. Unfortunately, she tells him to stay put. Luckily, Chuck uses the restaurant's devices to flash freeze his cuffs; he thanks seven years of watching MacGyver. But when the two of them catch up to Casey, they are all captured by Bennett's henchmen. Just as Bennett was about to shoot Casey with a gun, he challenges his old sensei to honorable combat, to which he accepts. Unfortunately, even while trying to maintain his calm center, Casey is no match for Bennett. Chuck then realizes what's wrong and subtly tells Casey that his anger is his greatest strength. Seeing what Chuck means, Casey uses his rage to beat Bennett. Just then, a squad of government soldiers storm the dojo; Beckman apparently guessed Casey's move. Later, Casey shows a sincere moment of gratitude to Chuck, before hiding it. Meanwhile, Awesome’s parents Honey (guest star Morgan Fairchild) and Woody (guest star Bruce Boxleitner) make a surprise visit to help Ellie and Awesome plan their wedding. Unfortunately, they bury the former with so many request that she just can't take it. Chuck later agrees to find their father. At the Buy More, Emmett reinstates the employee of the month contest, but Morgan, Jeff and Lester have other plans. Lester takes it as a scam and encourages his friends to give the customers nothing but attitude. Unfortunately, Emmett threatens to reschedule their shifts till closing time unless they get better reviews. Scrambling, the trio attempt to attain better customer service. By the end, Skip had won the award and earned a flat screen TV in the process, much to everyone else's dismay. Buy More Emmett reinstates the Employee of the Month program, which will be based on customer comment cards. The winner gets his or her photograph framed to a picture of Moses Finkelstein, founder and CEO of Buy More. Morgan seems skeptical and gathers the employees in the break room, conveying his opinion that hard work would and higher sales would only benefit Emmett. The employees make a side bet to see who can score the lowest on their comment cards. Emmett later confronts them with their customer service marks, revealing that their combined high score is one. He threatens that the employee with the lowest score will close the store every Saturday night for a month, motivating the employees to show hospitality to their customers. The next day, Emmett announces the new Employee of the Month: Michael "Skip" Johnson, who apologizes for not being rude enough to the employees. Along with his name on a plague, Skip wins a bonus gift: a 65-inch flat-screen television. Morgan, Lester Patel, and Jeff Barnes turn pale, having been bested by Emmett. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Tony Hale as Emmett Milbarge * Morgan Fairchild as Dr. Honey Woodcomb, M.D. * Bruce Boxleitner as Dr. Woody Woodcomb, M.D. * Carl Lumbly as Ty Bennett, the titular sensei Quotes Sarah: Nice work, sensei. Chuck: Yeah, well. The thing is Casey doesn't have a calm center. It's more an angry center. DVD In the Season 2 DVD, the episode is mistakenly titled "Chuck vs the Sensai". Music * Datarock – “New Song” * Love As Laughter – “Don’t Worry” * Probot – “Shake Your Blood” * The Accidental – “Time And Space” * Your Vegas – “It Makes My Heart Break” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Stephen J. Bartowski